Five Nights At Miku's
by The Cheri Child
Summary: Kaito needs a job and Miku Hatsune's pizzeria is accepting however. Kaito idiotically takes the job, not knowing what he's gotten himself into.
1. Prologue

Ok… so this idea popped up when I went to Miku Expo in Los Angeles… it'll be short I promise…

~~Prologue~~

Kaito sighed as he walked out of a building. He had been rejected again Kaito need SOME kind of job to help him pay bills but then again who would hire a fresh out of college, music major? Kaito fished out a neatly folded piece of the newspaper he crossed out a circle there. His bright blue eyes scanned the newspaper, there was one job left. It was a night security job at a favorite childhood place of his. Miku Hatsune's pizzeria, Kaito hadn't been there since he was a kid; he used to love their specialty leek pizza. He faintly remembered the animatronics there. A pink haired one woman named Luka, two blondes named Rin and Len, and of course the star of the show, Miku Hatsune a young animatronic girl, who sang beautifully. There was another one but Kaito never saw him and he never knew why. Kaito pondered if he really wanted the job or not. He sighed and decided to take the job. He'd probably get his sister to pick up his girlfriend when she drank too much; she was old enough to drive. Kaito made his way to the pizzeria and entered. He walked up to a woman stamping hands.

"Hello can I help you?" She said as she stamped a young girl's hand. Kaito eye quickly glanced at the stage. Miku was singing with her friends playing instruments in the background. Kaito turned back to the woman.

"Yea, I'm here to apply for the night shift security job." Kaito said, hoping he didn't sound unprofessional, that was what ruined his chance at two of the place he was looking for work. The woman looked at the bluenette, shrugged and murmured into a walkie talkie. A few minutes passed before someone stepped outside, a man with glasses and brown hair came. He looked at Kaito and gestured for him to come in. Kaito followed the man into the office and sat down at the chair in front of the man's desk. The man looked at Kaito.

"This job isn't much, also I don't wanna go a bunch of half lies, especially since it's the night shift you're working and you are in a relatively safe neighborhood. So I just have one question. Do you really want to work here?" The man asked. Kaito wondered what kind of question was that, in all honestly he didn't like being up at night. The entire pizzeria sent him a chilling vibe, completely different from when he was a child, but he needed the money, and what other choice would he have?

"Yes, I really wanna work here…" Kaito said. The man smiled, he reached under his desk and pulled out a set of keys and a contract.

"Now if you can sign here." Kaito blinked, but didn't think much of it. It must be something holding him responsible if someone breaks in. Kaito signed it without hesitation, the man smiled once again. And put the contract in a filing cabinet behind his desk.

"Fantastic…now if you'll just go the security office to pick up your uniform and you'll be all set, here are keys for entering the pizzeria, you are expected to arrive around 11:30, since your shift starts from midnight to 6 am. Kaito nodded and made his way to the security office. As he walked to the security office he looked back at Miku and her friend up on stage and he couldn't help but feel as if they were staring daggers at Kaito's heart. But that wasn't the only place. Kaito felt a sharp glare stabbing him from behind a curtain in a roped off area of the pizzeria called the Oriental Grove, he looked at the small opening in the curtain at the end of the small area and saw… a sword?

Kaito gulped as he wondered what he had gotten himself in.


	2. Night 1

Wow I didn't expect people to actually like this story but here is the first chapter…

X~X~ Night 1 ~X~X

Kaito looked walked his way to the security office at 11:50 where the evening shift guard sat, playing a game. The guard looked up to him.

"Ah Shion, you're here, thank god I was about to think you weren't gonna show up." The guard said taking off her cap. She ruffled her hair and stretched her arms.

"Yea, so anything I should be watchful of?" Kaito said, taking the seat where the guard sat. She tapped her chin.

"Nothing I can think off, you're job should be easier if anything." The guard said, putting her game in her pocket.

"Alright well goodnight, IA." Kaito said, waving the girl off. IA waved back as she left, Kaito looked around his office, it was messy and the doors looked heavy and industrial. A lot of child-like drawing hung on the walls, all of them playing with Miku, or the twins or Luka. Kaito looked at the tablet on the desk infront of him and switched it on. He was told this was to check the cameras. Kaito looked around and relaxed a bit. His shift now began and just as it began a phone rang. Kaito looked around but saw no phone. He looked at the desk and still no phone. He looked over at the wall and saw the phone there he was about to answer before the message began.

"_Hello? Ah Hello! I wanted to record a message for you to help get you settled in on your first night. I actually used to work in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week as a matter of fact. So I know it can get a bit overwhelming, but there isn't much to worry about. Let's focus on getting you through your first night… bit first I have to read this introductory thing for legal reason."_ The voice message coughed a bit and began to read

"_Um Welcome to Miku Hatsune Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike where fantasy and fun comes to life. Crypton Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person's file will be filed within 90 days or as soon as the premises have thoroughly cleaned, blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda." _Kaito's eyes widened death?! He didn't sign up for this… if he could he would quit right now. But the contact he sign forced him to stay for at least 5 days Kaito gulped as he looked at the tablet and saw that Miku, Luka and the Twins were still in their spot. Kaito turned his head to the side both doors had two buttons next to it, one that read "light" the other that read "door." Kaito thought they must mean to close the door and light up the place. Kaito turned his attention back to the phone call which was still going on.

"_.. Do tend to wander at night, at night they are in some free roaming mode at night… something about their servos and metal joint locking up, um they used to be able walk during the day… but then there was the bite of '87. Yeah.. It's amazing how the human brain can live without the frontal lobe. Anyway your only concern should be that if the animatronics see you at night. There is a good chance that the animatronics won't recognize you as a person. They'll see you as a metal endoskeleton without a costume on. Now since that's against the rules here they'll probably try to stuff you into an empty Miku costume, now that wouldn't be so bad if the costume weren't filled with sharp pieces, crossbeams wires and stuff.. Now that will probably cause some discomfort… and death… The only parts of you that would see the light of day would be your eyes and teeth that pop out the front of the mask… Yeah they don't tell you this when you sign up."_

"No shit, they don't!" Kaito said in a loud voice, checking the cameras again seeing that Luka has moved, Kaito switched through the cameras and saw that Luka had moved backstage. She was leering at an empty Miku costume; her long pink hair looked frizzled and raggedy. Her blues usually so vibrant and bright looked dull and empty, her jaw hung open showing the metal teeth behind the bright white artificial teeth. Kaito looked at a small battery sign at the bottom left that read 97% left. He looked up and sighed, waiting for the message to end.

"…_and close the doors only if absolutely necessary gotta conserve power. Alright good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ Kaito nodded hearing a click of the phone, signaling that the message ended. Suddenly Kaito felt cold and alone. He wished the guard still there the guide him more throughout the night, Kaito's eye shifted between the two open doors. Trying to see if anything was there but he could hardly see anything in the darkness. He checked the cameras again. On the Show Stage only Miku remained her every present smile stayed and she held the microphone close to her mouth. Luka was gone and so were the Twins. Kaito gave a small shriek as he saw that the twins were gone. He switched to the dining area cam to see the twins there they're faces pressed cheeks-to-cheek and hand intertwined as they stared into the camera with menacing looks. Rin's eyes appeared to be completely red with a small black dot in the middle, her jaw agape the looked inhuman. Her bow saying "Let's eat" didn't help. Her hair looked more raggedy than Luka's sticking out in various locations. Len was not less creepy his mouth was not open but rather fixed into a wide grin reach ear to ear. It reminded Kaito of a serial killer. His hair, which was normally messy, now hung in front of his eyes partially concealing his eyes which gave of the same color of red as Rin's. Both their eyes stared down the cameras big and curious. Kaito felt as if they were staring into him he gasped for breath, seeing as he was holding it while he switched over the other cameras.

Luka was still backstage but now her face was directed infront of the camera her moth was no longer open but rather close into a tight frown. One of her eyes glowed red and moved around as if inspected the camera, the other was still blue yet now had a red pupil also looking over the camera. Kaito gulped as he looked at the power left on the cameras 75%. 2 AM and only 75%?! Kaito gulped as he slid back into his chair. His eyes kept shifting between the open spaces between him. He stayed and looked at the clock. 2:45 AM, His shift was long from over. It wasn't until 3:15 Am that Kaito checked the cameras again. Miku was still on the stage her eyes were close and her lips were still in a smile. He flipped over the cameras and saw that the twins were in the west hall, their faces no long pressed together but just holding hands, still bearing their eerie smiles. They just stood at the end of the west hall, not moving. Kaito figured they be there a while considering it took them a while to move. Kaito checked the east hall… nothing… Kaito searched everywhere else but Luka was nowhere to be found. Kaito quickly pressed the light switched at the west east. Nothing then the east end and there stood Luka, her mouth open showing many wires and metal bits. Her eyes wide and blue with a piercing red iris, kaito quickly pressed the door button and a heavy metal door came down. Kaito felt his heart pound in his chest. He kept the door closed, but turned on the light, to see Luka's shadow in the hall. Kaito refused to open the door his eyes shifting to the other, only to see the twin's faces in the window. Kaito shrieked, sounding like a little girl and close the doors. Kaito sat there shaking like a leaf. He waited for a bit and opened the door on the east end. He saw Luka again he mouth open and all. He quickly shut the door and turned on the light on the twins' side. Seeing them again, he looked at the clock 5:56. Only 4 more minutes until his shift was over. He looked at his power, he was down to 3% Kaito freaked out and looked at the doors. Both the twins and Luka had left. Kaito sighed as he opened the doors, but then heard the light shut off. He gasped and stiffed as he saw everything go dark. He saw a pair of blue eyes and a high pitched giggle play a song. It was Miku, the song played and Miku lunged at Kaito grabbing him by the wrists and begin to drag him across the restaurant the pressure on his wrists getting hard. Kaito squeal and wriggled in her grasp and struggled. He saw Luka and the twins follow him…

All of a sudden Kaito was dropped he looked up at the animatronics. They looked back to normal a mechanical whir sounded and they all said "Free Roam mode being deactivated, return to show area." And they walked back into the recess completely forgetting about Kaito. Kaito gasped as he felt his heart nearly burst out of his chest.

He had survived his first night.


End file.
